


adiós

by princerumati



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: ❝Adiós, ya no te tengo❞
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin (Inuyasha)/Original Male Character(s), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 5





	adiós

**Adiós, ya no te veo.**

**Adiós, ya no te tengo.**

**ADIÓS A TU MEMORIA**

_**Y te perdono por todo, por venir y haberte ido** _

  
  


_Señor Sesshomaru:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, han pasado cuatro años, demasiado tiempo para mí pero poco tiempo para usted, y todavía no puedo evitar el preguntarme: ¿Por qué se fue? Sólo desapareció un día sin volver a mirar atrás, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ti dejabas a una joven de catorce años completamente destrozada. Y el motivo de esta pequeña carta es una manera de recuperarme a mí misma y de poder decirte todo lo que guarde en este tiempo que tu ausencia ha dejado. Me sobraron muchas cosas que no pude darte a tiempo...a veces pienso que fuiste una invención mía, una ilusión de una niña que perdió a sus padres...y por eso, fuiste mi mejor invento. Pero cada vez que veo tus regalos, sé que no es verdad...aunque me gustaría que lo fuera._

_¿Cuándo decidiste que te aburriste?_

_¿Cuándo decidiste que ya era hora de marcharte?_

_Quise saber demasiadas veces pero al parecer nunca obtendré una respuesta. Al menos, no una que me gustaría escuchar. Si por algún motivo lees esto, me gustaría que lo pensaras pero no me lo digas porque eso me dolerá más de lo que me duele hacer esto._

_Nunca pensé que te irías, que de un momento a otro_ _desaparecerías_ _en un parpadear de ojos, que nuestro lugar de encuentro se viera tan vacío y monocromo, que las flores se verían sin vida, tan marchitas e incoloras y tampoco pensé que las noches se vieran tan temibles y frías como tampoco creí posible que mi corazón pudiera detenerse en un momento en el tiempo, porque sin ti la vida no tenía ningún sentido, tan solo despertar era un desafío para mí. No pensé en muchas cosas, ¿verdad?_

_Todo en lo que podía pensar era en el profundo dolor en mi corazón y el vacío en mi alma, la desesperación, la tristeza y la frustración porque todavía mi amor por ti seguía haciendo latir mi corazón y me daba las fuerzas para vivir. Porque lo que dejaste esa tarde de invierno, fue a una chica que te amaba profundamente y lo que quedo fue una muñeca completamente perdida y rota. Un juguete que todos podían manejar a su antojo. Un retazo de lo que fue alguna vez. Muchas veces pensé en lo que te diría, muchas veces_ _rememoré_ _esa tarde y me dije a mí misma que diría las palabras correctas para que te quedaras...pero siempre me quedo en blanco, no encuentro las palabras que te harían quedarte. Porque con cada palabra que pienso...el resultado es el mismo. Fuiste mi razón de ser...pero un día decidiste que no querías serlo...y te fuiste. Pienso en todos los días y noches que pasamos juntos, en los viajes que hicimos, en los demonios que derrotaste con tan solo blandir la espada y las promesas que me hacías cada noche y duele. Cada latido de mi corazón duele y el tiempo pasa y todavía sigo vacía. Nada me llena, nada me interesa...sólo quiero morir y que el invierno cubra mi cuerpo...que el frío se encargue del trabajo. Cerrar mis ojos y dejarme morir. Creo que las únicas palabras que siempre pienso en decirte es que tengas piedad de mí. Patético. Es patético pensar que siempre me encontraba buscándole excusas a tu partida, puede que tuvieras buenas intenciones...pero no es suficiente._

_Me pasaron tantas cosas en este tiempo pero no me las acuerdo, todo lo que podía era pensar en el viento y tus ojos...eso es lo único que me quedó de ti._

_Arruinaste todo lo que solía querer._

_Arruinaste lo que solía ser y lo que quería ser, destrozaste cada parte de mí y_ _apuñalaste_ _cada pedazo de mi alma dejándome_ _desangrarme_ _hasta morir. Muchas veces pensé en buscarte y pedirte una explicación pero tenía miedo de la respuesta. Fueron muchas noches en vela, las lágrimas no paraban de desbordarse hasta salir y nada podía detenerlas. No sabía cuál había sido mi pecado, ese pecado que hizo que te fueras y no podías perdonarme._ _Consumías_ _mi alma por completo._

_Fue muy difícil el fingir ante los demás que me encontraba realmente bien cuando ellos notaban mis ojos irritados, también fue mucho más difícil hacer algo tan normal como recoger las hierbas. Ya nada tenía sentido para mí, las piezas estaban rotas y nadie parecía poder repararlas._

_Me equivoqué._

_Hubo una persona que sí pudo hacerlo. Recogió cada pieza rota e intentó unirlas, pacientemente sin alterarse, sin frustraciones. Él decía que valía la pena cada pequeño pedacito triturado, no le importaba esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para hacerlo. Al principio me_ _desconcerté_ _y luego me enojé y prácticamente intenté hacer que se rindiera conmigo, que yo no valía la pena, que su tiempo era demasiado preciado para desperdiciarlo conmigo._

_Me había dado por vencida, pero él no se dio por vencido conmigo._

_Ahora todo lo que puedo pensar que desde que lo conocí, hace dos años, es que las noches ya no eran tan frías y siempre que lloraba lo hacía a carcajadas. Gracias a_ _Natsuki_ _, pude volver a ser yo misma. Pude reír y no fingir, pude recuperar cada gramo de aire que me habías quitado._

_Él me hizo ver que no era culpa mía, la decisión de irte la hiciste tú._

_Y te perdono por todo, por venir y haberte ido._

_No esperaba que terminara así, porque siempre soñaba en las noches en las que dormías a mi lado y me acariciabas...no sé en qué momento desaparecieron esos sueños y el recuerdo de tu toque se desvaneció, tampoco recuerdo en que lapso de tiempo, esos sueños los reemplazó la presencia de_ _Natsuki_ _y cuándo empecé a anhelar su toque._

_Nunca entendí cómo me pude desarmar así por tu abandono, quizás era porque mi familia se había ido y todo lo que tenía eras tú...ahora parece ser una pesadilla lejana._

_Gracias a_ _Natsuki_ _, recuperé todo lo que tu partida me quitó. Gracias a él, mis ojos no te ven y mi boca no te nombra. Él no sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros, él no sabe que alguna vez_ _exististe_ _y que en el único lugar que puedo saber que fuiste real es en mi memoria...nadie sabe que me hiciste...sólo mi cuerpo y tu sombra. Todo vuelve pero tú nunca lo haces..._

_Y ésta carta es para decirte adiós._

_Finalmente, después de cuatro años, puedo decirte adiós._

_Quiero despedirme de tu presencia y seguir con mi vida, quiero mirar atrás y no sufrir por ello. Quiero reconciliar la violencia en mi corazón._

_Después de unos meses, me encontré a mí misma, encontré mi motivación para vivir y mi futuro parece tan brillante. Encontré una razón para querer despedirme de ti, dejar tu recuerdo y seguir adelante como una persona normal debería. No voy a ser egoísta y tampoco masoquista, porque recordarte ya no duele tanto como antes. Sé que muy pronto dejarás de doler...el vacío que dejaste se comenzó a llenar de repente._

_Voy a casarme, Señor Sesshomaru._

_Natsuki_ _y yo, nos casaremos._

_Y es por eso que quiero comenzar mi vida de esposa sin ningún rencor del pasado, sin nada que me ate a ti._

_Gracias por salvarme, gracias por el tiempo prestado. Le agradezco, por irónico que parezca el que te hayas ido...porque sin ti...la felicidad que siento ahora nunca la hubiese tenido a tu lado...porque sé que me amabas, pero no te ibas a zambullir a lo profundo por mí. Ahora sé muchas cosas que antes no, pero ahora es demasiado tarde para decirlas._

_Adiós, Sesshomaru, cuídate._

_-Rin_

El demonio albino terminó de leer la carta que rompió su corazón en miles de pedazos, arrugó la hoja y lanzó todo lo que tenía a su alrededor en un ataque de ira y celos pero sobretodo de dolor.

Él la amaba, su corazón latió por ella todos estos años y ahora por su estupidez se iba a casar con otro hombre...

Él había tardado demasiado tiempo y ella no tenía el tiempo para esperarlo.

Y nunca más habría una oportunidad para ambos...a menos que fuera ahora y detuviera ese matrimonio.   
  


  
  
  
  


_**Adiós, ya no te encuentro** _

_**Adiós, me fui tan lejos.** _

**LAS FLORES DE CEREZO DESAPARECEN**

  
  
  
  
  


_**Volver para encontrarte.** _

_**Volver para sentirte.** _

_**Volver para besarte y para quedarme.** _

  
  
  


No le costó mucho a cierto demonio llegar a la aldea de InuYasha y mucho menos darse cuenta de que había llegado en el día de la boda. Parece que todo era una coincidencia, porque tardó una semana para poder darse la fuerza mental para poder leer la carta de la pequeña niña que había dejado sólo porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para no decirle que ella era su compañera. Había pensado que lo mejor era desaparecer y esperar hasta que ella estuviera preparada, pero al parecer pasaron más años de los que creyó. Y cuando se encontró con aquella carta, fue consciente de lo que había pasado. Fue consciente del tiempo, de ella y de él mismo. También se dio cuenta de...

Del error que había cometido. 

No fue muy difícil encontrar el lugar en donde se celebraría, es más todo parecía muy animado. Todos parecían felices aunque se alejaban cuando él pasaba, el miedo que le tenían no había cambiado. Caras sorprendidas, caras temerosas y confusión, murmullos a su alrededor...podía verlo y escucharlos perfectamente. Todos comentaban que no podían creer que él haya vuelto otra vez, pensaban que la había abandonado, que era guapo para ser alguien tan cruel y que quizás Rin lo había invitado a su boda...extrañamente ese último comentario dolió. Ella ni siquiera lo había invitado, es más, parecía que lo había desafiado a venir...a verla feliz.

Y él como el orgulloso que era, había aceptado el desafío para ver la realidad...En realidad, había venido para tratar de robarla y llevarla a su castillo y convencerla de que ellos eran compañeros. Quería que ella dejara a su futuro esposo para poder elegirlo a él, tratar de enmendar el error que había cometido. Recuperarla, tenerla toda para él otra vez.

Y entonces camino un par de pasos para poder verla otra vez, se acercó en donde podía oler a InuYasha porque él ya no podía oler a Rin...si ella había pasado tanto tiempo con ese hombre nunca podría saber que olor tendría otra vez.

Apenas entrar se detuvo, ni siquiera pudo dar un paso más, se quedó en la entrada viendo a todos los presentes sentados sobre sus piernas y como marcaban un pequeño camino hasta los novios. 

Rin llevaba un kimono blanco, junto con el sombrero blanco y los kanzashi dorados como adornos. Ella detrás se veía muy hermosa, lo suficiente para que los celos fluyeran al ver al hombre sentado a su lado. Él tenía el kimono negro y su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y parecía mirar todo el tiempo a su compañera.

InuYasha y su esposa estaban mucho más al frente, pero fueron los primeros a voltearse a verlo y poco a poco, los presentes comenzaron a mirarlo y entre ellos estaba Rin. 

Ella lo miró sorprendida para luego sonreír dulcemente y darse la media vuelta, y eso al gran Sesshomaru lo desconcertó tanto como le dolió.

Y él lo supo. 

Él estaba del otro lado, en toda la situación, él estaba del otro lado. No estaba dónde debería estar, no era el hombre a su lado. No pasó como debería haber pasado...paso a paso, se alejó. Por mucho que la amaba, no era tan masoquista para verla con otro hombre, pero al segundo se arrepintió. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él estaba saliendo...llevándose a la novia con él. No miró hacia atrás, ni siquiera hizo caso a los susurros y a los alaridos de sorpresa, tampoco hizo caso a las protestas de la mujer en sus brazos. 

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran a un lugar en donde pudieran estar solos. La soltó dejándola en el suelo del claro, rodeados por los árboles, asumió que con InuYasha entre los hombres en la búsqueda, no tardarían en encontrarlos, pero no necesitaba mucho tiempo para lo que quería hacer. 

—¿Por qué?— le cuestionó la mujer, no había enojo en su voz, sino una paciencia exasperante, como si tratara con el berrinche de un niño. Sesshomaru no pudo hacer más que mirarla, sin creer que ella estaba vestida de novia y no era para él. Se veía hermosa, algo sin igual. Las flores de cerezo que caen de los árboles alrededor de ellos, le dan la apariencia efímera y sublime que tiene su especie. Y una vez más, ella no era de él.

—Vámonos— no dijo nada más, no había más explicación que esa. Ella solamente negó con pesar su cabeza. —He venido por ti...—se acercó hacia ella— ahora estoy aquí, no me iré... —tomó sus manos. — nunca más te dejaré sola, sólo vámonos... — susurro.

Rin volvió a negar. —¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde? — le susurro, el dolor bordeaba su tono de voz. —Conocí a alguien y le prometí una vida juntos...no puedo dejarlo ahora por mucho que quiera...— por un breve segundo, sus ojos conectaron pero ella los apartó de inmediato. El dolor que se escuchaba en ella y el dolor en el pecho de Sesshomaru hicieron que lo que le decía fuera algo duro de asimilar.

—¿Me amas, no es así? — ella se sobresaltó ante la determinación en su voz.

Suspiro. — Lo hago, no sabes cuánto te amo...— su voz se rompió a mitad de frase.

Sesshomaru sintió su corazón palpitar con vida nuevamente. La tomó de los hombros y los unió a ambos en un abrazo. —Entonces no hay más de qué hablar...vamos, Rin— la alegría en su voz, mató por dentro a Rin, que se alejó rápidamente de su abrazo.

—¡No!— se dio la media vuelta. —No lo entiendes... — las lágrimas salían de sus ojos avellanas. —Creí que nunca volvería a verte, creí que nunca volvería a escuchar tu voz...que nunca más iba a oler tu aroma... Sentir tus manos...creí que los sentimientos que tenía perdurarían a través del tiempo. Intenté decirme que estaba tomando la decisión correcta y tú apareces, como si nada hubiera pasado, y dices que me escape contigo para tener nuestro momento...— Sesshomaru veía como la espalda de la mujer que amaba temblaba con cada palabra. — No lo entiendes, no es tan fácil, eso no borrará el dolor ni me hará ignorar el pasado. No quiero odiarte, Sesshomaru. Quiero que mis sentimientos sean puros en la otra vida.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta, encarándolo. Sus mejillas y ojos estaban rojos. — Sesshomaru...a veces el amor no es suficiente...—le sonrió, una sonrisa completamente llena de tristeza y dolor. —Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y poder...hacer...las cosas...bien...por ti — tomó aire— pero no me arrepiento.

El demonio no sabía que decir pero se sorprendió cuando ella corrió a sus brazos para abrazarlo y darle un tenue beso.

Era una despedida. Sesshomaru lo supo. —¿Te perdí?

Ella lo miró, apesumbrada. —Quizás en esta vida, pero en la otra vida...¿me buscarás y amarás, verdad?— el demonio sin pensar asintió, confuso hasta que captó lo que estaba pasando y se derrumbó. Ella no pensaba ir con él.

Rin miraba al hombre de su vida sobre sus rodillas frente a ella y no pudo hacer más que llorar por él y por ella. Por ambos. Él se aferraba a sus piernas, hasta que sus brazos se tensaron y Rin supo que lo sabía. Miró hacia ella, sorprendido y paralizado. Ella acarició su mejilla con sus dedos. — ¿Ahora lo entiendes?— no respondió. Sesshomaru vio como a su compañera le salían nuevas lágrimas, comprendió lo que había oído. El latido del corazón tan lento y pequeño, tan imperceptible. —No puedo irme, no puedo dejarlos... por mucho que te ame, no puedo dejar a mi familia...

Fue un susurro, palabras suaves que englobaban un mundo entero. En ese momento, él supo, que había un lugar en dónde ya no podía alcanzarla. Ninguna palabra la iba hacer alejarse de ese hombre y ese... _bebé_ _._

—Nunca quise que vinieras, no quería que lo supieras...— el pesar en su voz, lo hizo volver a ponerse de pie, la miró.

—Lo entiendo, Rin — volvió a estrujarla en sus brazos, queriendo sentirla una última vez antes de desaparecer.

En la próxima vida, podía empezar de nuevo... junto a ella.

Lo harían todo bien.

Juntos.

Un sonido los sobresalto a la pareja, vieron como un hombre joven junto a un niño en brazos, se hacia paso entre los árboles hasta el claro. Sesshomaru olió el aroma de InuYasha cerca, sabía quién era ese hombre y ese niño al segundo de verlos.

El esposo y el hijo de Rin.

—¿Todo bien, Rin?— ella sonrió al verlos y asintió. Miró una ultima vez a Sesshomaru y camino hacia su familia.

Mientras ellos desaparecían del lugar, vio como un viento arrasó con los pétalos que habían caído en el suelo y cómo desaparecían con ellos.

Y ahí vio, lo que ellos podían haber sido.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando del lugar.

Tenía la próxima vida para tenerla en sus brazos, había esperado mucho por ella, podía hacerlo un poco más.

**_Después_ ** **_de_ ** **_todo_ ** **_,_ ** **_él_ ** **_había_ ** **_nacido_ ** **_para_ ** **_amarla_ ** **_._ **

  
  
  


_**Porque** _ _**el** _ _**sueño** _ _**que** _ _**hicimos** _ _**permanece** _

_**tan** _ _**claro** _ _**en** _ _**mí** _ _**.** _

_**Y** _ _**me** _ _**pregunto** _ _**cuando** _ _**podremos** _

_**hacerlo** _ _**real** _ _**.** _

_**.** _

_**Puedo** _ _**imaginarte** _ _**frente a mi** _

_**a** _ _**donde** _ _**quiera** _ _**que** _ _**voy** _

_**.** _

_**Aunque** _ _**hayamos** _ _**terminado** _ _**,** _

_**todavía** _ _**puedo** _ _**oír** _ _**tu** _ _**voz** _ _**.** _

_**.** _

_**Me** _ _**gustaría** _ _**poder** _ _**decirte** _ _**"** _ _**te** _ _**amo** _ _**"** _

_**una** _ _**y** _ _**otra** _ _**vez** _ _**.** _

_**.** _

_**¿No** _ _**lo** _ _**puedes** _ _**ver** _ _**...** _ _**lo** _ _**que** _ _**solíamos** _ _**ser** _ _**?** _

  
  
  


**Epílogo**

**"** **Las** **flores** **de** **cerezo** **"**   
  


**Décadas** **más** **tarde**

La anciana mujer miraba a los dos adolescentes frente a ella, ansiaban oír la respuesta a su pregunta que acababan de hacer, tenían curiosidad y querían una respuesta concreta...que la anciana no complació.

—No— la emoción en sus rostros, desapareció de repente ante la respuesta tan escueta y sincera. —¿Pidieron sinceridad, no? Lidien con las consecuencias, pequeños — la mujer les sonrió, conciliadora. —Lamento que no sea la respuesta que esperaban, pero hubo alguien antes de su abuelo que, después de todo este tiempo, tiene mi corazón en sus manos...— suspiro con pesar la mujer, los chicos se emocionaron y percibieron el cambio en el ambiente. Fue tan sublime, pero un brillo en los orbes avellanas de la anciana, les llamó la atención. 

—¿Quién fue ese hombre? — le preguntó la chica, percibía que la historia sería mucho más interesante, romántica y más dolorosa y como la romántica empedernida que se consideraba, sabía que tenía que oír lo que sea que su abuela quisiera contarle. 

La mujer volvió a suspirar, se notaba cansada, miró hacia la ventana de la habitación, viendo el paisaje y la luz del sol que se colaba en el cuarto, era de tarde, pero todavía tenían tiempo para una historia más. Se encontraba en una cama y a sus lados estaban sus dos nietos, tenía más, pero se encontraban en la sala tomando el té. Mutsumi y Kae, miraban hacia ella, queriendo saber quién fue ese hombre tan misterioso. 

—Sesshomaru, su nombre era Sesshomaru...— empezó a relatar. — y no era humano... era un demonio...— las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Rin sonrió, sabiendo que tenía su total atención. —Y lo amé como nunca amé a nadie más...Verán lo conocí cuando era niña...

Y comenzó la historia que nunca pudo concretar con su amado demonio, alguien a quien nunca olvido y no quería hacerlo. 

Aún lo amaba y tenía su recuerdo en su mente una y otra vez. 

No lo había visto desde ese día en el claro, pero sabía que lo haría en la otra vida. Ella reencarnaría solo por él y él la esperaría solamente a ella porque habían prometido hacerlo _real_ _._

No sabe cuando lo volverá a ver, pero ella lo esperaría solamente a él y reencarnaría todas las vidas que él necesitara para poder hacer su historia realidad. 

Cuando acabó la historia, ya era pasada las nueve, y vio como sus nieta estaba moqueando y sollozando por las lágrimas, completamente emocionada y su nieto, miraba hacia otro lado tratando de no llorar. Con sus pocas fuerzas, Rin se rió de la situación. Se recostó en su cama y tomó de las manos a sus nietos. —Avisen a todos, finalmente cumpliré mi promesa...¡corran! —ambos chicos salieron, cumpliendo con lo pedido, ella sentía como su propia respiración se ralentizaba, cerró los ojos y esperó. —Finalmente te podré amar, por siempre... como prometí— sintió una presencia en la habitación y sabía quién era. —Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver hasta la próxima vida...Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru se acercó hacia ella y tomó su mano. —Lo sé, pero tenía que despedir a la mujer que amo para poder recibirte nuevamente en tu próxima vida, Rin — al escuchar su voz, igual a la que recordaba, sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, tenía que verlo. Los abrió para ver al mismo demonio que había conocido a la edad de ocho años bajo un árbol en un bosque. No había cambiado en nada, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en él... como una pintura. 

—Tan hermoso...—susurro y él lentamente con la mano que tenía cogida, la puso en su mejilla. Rin al sentir su mano en la mejilla de su demonio, sintió que podía desfallecer con solo ese contacto, su corazón latía tan rápido. —Te amo tanto... — su voz se rompió.

Él asintió. —Te amo, Rin. Sigues siendo la misma mujer de la que me enamoré y de la que estaré enamorado mañana. Te esperaré todo lo que haga falta. No te fallaré. 

Ahora sí, tenía que sollozar. —¿No me odias?— él la miró confundido. 

—Nunca— dijo con vehemencia. 

—¿Cómo lo sabías?— ella acarició su mejilla y bordeo sus marcas de demonio con su dedos. 

—Nunca he mirado hacia otra parte, desde ese día, te he espiado. Lo supe mucho antes que tú...

—¿Por qué?— la incredulidad en su voz era palpable. — Podías haber conseguido a otra perso...

—Nunca...—se pausó. —Rin siempre fuiste mi compañera pero fui un cobarde y cuando ya te había perdido me di cuenta de mi error, cuando te vuelva a ver quiero que empecemos bien sin nada que nos até al pasado...

Rin pudo sentir que con cada respiración que daba, la fuerza se le iba un poco más. Cerro los ojos pero los volvió a abrir cuando sintió los labios de Sesshomaru en los suyos, se separó de ella. — Hasta luego, Rin. 

Ella sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, y todo se fundió. No sintió como una lágrima caía en su mano que todavía sostenía su demonio. 

Sesshomaru se volvió hacia la puerta y vio a los presentes que miraban la escena, estaban llorando, no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció en un halo de luz blanca.

Volvería a esperar por ella.

***

**Mucho** **tiempo** **después**

Sesshomaru veía como el sol caía, muchas veces se había encontrado a si mismo distraído. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Rin, nunca paso por su cabeza que debería darse por vencido y dejar de esperar, hace una década atrás, comenzó a sentirse completamente solo desde que Jaken había dado un paso hacia la otra vida. Ese demonio era su acompañante entre tanta soledad, habían recorrido los mismo caminos juntos y había llegado a pensar que quizás, ambos, podían ver a Rin de nuevo. 

Se equivocó. 

Ahora lo único que le tenía que hacer, era esperar. La había buscado en cada aldea, en cada lugarpero su esencia no aparecía. No había rastro de ella. 

Se levanto, de donde estaba sentado debajo de la sombra de un árbol de cerezo, no tenía flores solamente capullos pero sabía que no faltaba mucho para que crecieran en todo su esplendor, dispuesto a irse. 

Claro, hasta que sintió el cambio en el aire y como un objeto se le acercaba a toda velocidad. No le fue difícil tomar la flecha con sus manos y hacerla trizas. Volteo queriendo darle una lección a quien fuera que le haya desafiado. 

Se detuvo, sintiendo como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, era una mujer escondida entre los arbustos, mirándolo asustada. Muy lentamente fue acercándose a ella, los separaban solo unos metros, pero desde donde se encontraba pudo apreciar la propia imagen de Rin. Era exactamente como había estado en su anterior vida, podía asegurar que tenía trece o catorce años. 

No importaba, seguía siendo hermosa. 

La chica lo miró sorprendida hasta que un destello de reconocimiento cruzó sus orbes avellanas. 

—¿Rin?— no sabía si su nombre sería el de antes, pero tenía que intentarlo. La muchacha asintió, saliendo de su escondite y parándose frente a él.

—Cumplí mi promesa, Sesshomaru — sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. 

Él la abrazó. 

— _Sí,_ _lo_ _hicimos_ _._

No tardó en unir sus labios en un tierno beso. 

Y en ese momento, poco a poco, las flores de cerezo resurgieron de sus capullos.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Me alegro mucho que ésta pequeña historia les haya gustado un montón y quizás tardé demasiado tiempo en dar una buena explicación a semejante historia. 
> 
> ¿Por dónde comienzo?
> 
> Sesshomaru es un idiota. Bueno, no. Sólo es un demonio demasiado orgulloso para admitirse la verdad, el no haberla buscado cuando tuvo la oportunidad (en esos cuatro largos y pequeños años depende el punto de vista de la persona), fue porque él no podía aceptar la simple idea de que un ser más débil que si mismo fuera tan importante para él. 
> 
> Todo lo que ven “son excusas” que él se da, al menos, en el último capítulo antes del epílogo.   
> Hay una parte en la que él dice que esperó para que ella estuviese preparada. 
> 
> Se preguntarán, ¿preparada para qué? Rin siempre estuve preparada para dar el segundo paso, quién no lo estuvo y se alejó por cobardía fue nuestro Señor Sesshomaru.   
> Pero como es muy orgulloso para admitirlo, bueno, ya sabemos. 
> 
> Y nuestro demonio no actuó hasta que su persona preciada le iba a ser arrebatada. 
> 
> Rin le envió esa carta como una despedida, dejar el dolor atrás. Ella ya había renunciado a él. Le aviso de su boda como un gesto de una amiga a su amigo, de una hija a su padre.   
> ¿A qué me refiero con esto? Siempre tuve la idea de que Sesshomaru sería lo que Rin necesitará. Cuando fue una niña fue su tutor o padre (como quieran verlo) pero a medida que ella iría creciendo, si ella lo consideraba su amigo o amante era enteramente decisión de lo que ella quisiera. Así que las fans que ven que la pareja de Sesshomaru y Rin son solamente padre e hija, pues ahí tienen mi respuesta. 
> 
> Bueno, me fui de tema. 
> 
> Volviendo a mi retrasada explicación de lo que mi yo de hace cuatro o cinco años atrás quería mostrar. En el capítulo último, ella aún amaba a Sesshomaru y, probablemente, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes (con mucho mérito de Sesshomaru para recuperarla) le hubiese dado una oportunidad.   
> Pero ella se rindió, ella ya no volvería porque en todo ese tiempo que él no estuvo presente, ella encontró algo mucho más grande que su amor por Sesshomaru. Ella probó otro tipo de amor que superaba los sentimientos que albergaba por Sesshomaru, el amor que se siente por un hijo. Un amor que vas más allá de todo, un amor irremplazable. 
> 
> Y quizás dirán, ella podía dejar a su esposo y fugarse con sus hijos e ir con Sesshomaru. Pero no.   
> No lo veo como una opción, porque el Sesshomaru que está en mi cabeza, moriría de los celos. Y mataría a esos niños solamente para poder hacer a los suyos. 
> 
> Cosas de territorio.
> 
> Existe la opción de dejar a sus hijos pero es una opción que no era discutible. Ella jamás haría eso y si lo hiciera, estaría profundamente resentida con ella misma y lo que significa Sesshomaru para ella, eventualmente, ella lo abandonaría. De las dos maneras, ella odiaría a Sesshomaru.
> 
> Ella en un momento le dice “No quiero odiarte”. Es por esas razones y la más grande es porque no veo a Rin como esa clase de persona. Ella jamás heriría a alguien y su lealtad es profunda, lealtad que antes le perteneció a Sesshomaru pero que ahora su familia poseía. 
> 
> Sin embargo, jamás dejaría a mi preciosa Rin en las manos de un Sesshomaru que solamente se dió cuenta de lo que sentía cuando ya no estaba ahí.  
> Que por mera vanidad, creyó que por robarla de su propia boda, ella correría a sus brazos. 
> 
> El que haya entendido que ella ya no volvería fue su acto de darle la felicidad que ella merecía después del dolor.
> 
> Bueno, creo que no me queda nada más por explicar. 
> 
> Si tienen alguna duda, pueden dejarla en los comentarios. 
> 
> El anuncio que quería hacer era...
> 
> ¡Haré dos nuevas historias para ésta pareja!
> 
> Una ambientada en una época actual y la otra ambientada después del final de la serie. 
> 
> No sé cómo lo haré, pero deseenme suerte. 
> 
> Ésta vez verán a un Sesshomaru menos fuera de su personalidad original. 
> 
> Gracias por leer,   
> con amor, Salem ❤️


End file.
